Barbie Dolphin Magic
| runtime = 63 minutes | country = United States Canada | language = English }} Barbie Dolphin Magic Netflix|website=www.netflix.com|access-date=2017-11-13}} (also called Barbie: Dolphin Magic ) is a 2017 American - Canadian computer-animated friendship family television film directed by Conrad Helten and written by Jennifer Skelly. It is the 36th and, so far, final installment in the Barbie film series and the pilot to the Dream House Adventures series (a new series by Mattel featuring Barbie and her sisters: Skipper, Stacie and Chelsea). It features the voice of Erica Lindbeck as Barbie and is the first Barbie film to be produced under the new name of Rainmaker Studios (a current division of WOW! Unlimited Media). This marks the first time a Barbie film is not distributed by Universal Pictures. Plot The film begins with dolphins swimming happily with a mermaid named Isla. Upon noticing a ship, the dolphins and Isla swim away leaving the green dolphin who had no idea who or what was in that ship. He swam to the surface unaware of the fishermen in the boat who haven't seen one like it before. Having in mind about the wealth they will make should they bring it ashore for people to view/buy, they dipped their nets into the sea. One of the dolphins told the green dolphin to swim along with them, but he was too late did he gain that he got caught in the net. Then the fishermen pulled the net up to the surface and continued their journey. The mark on the gemstone dolphin disappeared from his side and so are the other dolphins. Isla came to the surface in time just before the boat went out of sight, looking dejected and downhearted, to see one of the dolphins out of reach. Isla then vowed to find Emerald no matter what (as the name of the outgoing dolphin was revealed when she saw him off) and told the dolphins to stay at a place where they won't be caught. Though they agreed, their sad and sober faces explain their real feelings. A little bit far off ashore, Barbie and her sisters, Skipper, Stacie, and Chelsea arrive at a tropical resort with their luggage and their puppies: DJ, Rookie, Honey, and Taffy to see and experience another dimension of tropical life. Barbie, with her sister, Skipper, her dogs, and her "friend" Ken, go on a boat ride to explore the island so that Skipper can enter her blog into a photo contest. She takes a picture of a weird creature, unsure that it is the mermaid, Isla, swimming to find the green dolphin, Emerald. Back at the cabana, Chelsea and Stacie are relaxing due to Stacie's broken leg. She finds a solution to explore the island by scooter. Chelsea follows behind, leaving her beloved floatie in the dust. Unable to get Emerald out of captivity, Isla tries to figure out another way but is scared away by Ken's boat. On the boat, Barbie asks where they are. Ken answers that it is the research facility where he works. On the other side of the research facility, Chelsea and Stacie encounter Emerald, the green dolphin. As Barbie, Ken, Stacie, and the dogs come upon the other two sisters, asking why they are there. Chelsea ignores the question and instead points to the dolphin. Amazed by their discovery, Barbie starts a conversation with the dolphin. Cast * Erica Lindbeck as Barbie * Shannon Chan-Kent as Isla * Kazumi Evans as Skipper * Claire Corlett as Stacie Roberts * Ciana Swales as Chelsea Roberts * Adrian Petriw as Ken * Maryke Hendrikse as Marlo * Paul Dobson as Hugo * Garry Chalk as Pete References Category:Barbie films Category:2017 television films Category:English-language films Category:American television films Category:American films